It's Fadeless
by Aurecchi
Summary: Terkadang, orang-orang yang kita pikir buruk sebenarnya memang orang yang buruk, namun untuk suatu alasan yang baik. Mereka berpikir aku buruk dan ya, aku memang buruk. Tapi mereka... Mereka tak tahu alasannya.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Warning : Mature content, AU, OOC.**

* * *

**It's Fadeless**

Prologue : Welcome To The Club

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Aku baru saja memberi _highlight_ warna _pink_ pada rambut indigoku siang tadi dan sekarang mereka tak henti-hentinya bercakap tentang penampilan baruku ini. Hahhh, bahkan seluruh rambut Sakura saja berwarna _pink_.

Ah iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata. Takashima Hinata. Dan orang-orang yang mengomentari rambutku ini, ya, wanita-wanita cantik tadi adalah para _dehiru_ di sini. Apa ya... Kami tidak ingin menyebut tempat ini sebagai _fuzoku_ atau prostitusi atau apalah itu. Kami di sini sepakat untuk menyebutnya _night club_ saja. Ya, hanya sebatas _night club_. Kadang aku tertawa sendiri mengapa aku bisa sampai ikut menyetujui kesepakatan tadi. Padahal yaa, kami semua di sini bekerja sebagai pekerja seks.

Ah! Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Jangan pernah berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang profesi kami ini. Semua kegiatan yang dilakukan di sini adalah wajar, terjadi secara alamiah.

Ya. Selamat datang di Jepang. Selamat datang di negara yang penuh dengan rasionalitas tinggi dimana segala perbuatan alamiah dianggap wajar. Dimana bunuh diri dianggap sebagai hal yang bisa dimaklumi, dimana para mafia seperti _yakuza_ bisa saja bekerja sama dengan pemerintah, dimana hal-hal kotor seperti seks menjadi sesuatu yang lumrah di masyarakat. Dan kini, selamat datang di _night club_ kami, klub paling populer di tengah keramaian Tokyo malam hari. Dimana lampu disko berkelap-kelip hingga pagi dengan para penari di atas lantai dansa, dimana bau alkohol dapat tercium di seluruh sudut ruangan, dimana semua pria berkantong tebal dapat memakai kami–para _dehiru_–sesuka hati. Dan ya, itulah kami. Para _dehiru_ yang kerap meramaikan tempat ini, sekaligus menjadi inti akan eksistensi klub mewah di distrik ini.

Diriku pribadi menyebut hal ini sebagai pekerjaan yang profesional. Tak pernah ada penyesalan yang kurasakan selama menjalani pekerjaan ini, walau kuakui aku sedikit takut saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah cara yang paling mudah dan paling elit untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu yang singkat. Elit, huh? Entah mengapa, aku merasa pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang elit setelah aku dipecat secara tidak hormat dari pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Ya, ya. Dulu, aku pernah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan sebagai _fact checker_. Aku tidak suka menyebut pekerjaanku saat itu sebagai detektif atau apa, hanya pemeriksa fakta saja menurutku sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana caraku bekerja. Dan tentu saja, pekerjaanku adalah mencari dan memeriksa fakta yang ada dan fakta-fakta buruk tentang Jepang yang kuceritakan sebelumnya adalah benar. Kalian harus percaya karena aku pernah menjadi seorang pemeriksa fakta. Ingat itu.

Ah, sudah. Aku terlalu banyak bercerita sepertinya.

Kini, pandanganku tengah tertuju kepada seorang pria berambut kelam yang tengah menikmati segelas minuman bening. Sepertinya _vodka_. Tapi bukan minuman itu yang membuatku jadi tertarik, namun penampilan si pemuda tadi yang bisa dibilang 'wah'. Wajahnya yang dewasa itu terlihat sangat tampan dan pakaiannya sungguh rapi. Sepertinya ia seorang pengusaha yang baru pulang dari kantor. Dan isi dompetnya mungkin... Ah, sebentar. Aku mengerutkan alisku sekilas. Ia tertarik pada Ino sepertinya. Lihat saja pandangan matanya yang tertuju pada gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sedang menari itu. Hahaha, nampaknya malam ini bukan keberuntunganku.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum beranjak dari sofa tempatku duduk. Orang-orang yang tadi mengomentari rambutku sudah kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan begitu juga denganku. Dengan _black cocktail_ favoritku yang kukenakan malam ini, aku harus menarik perhatian seorang atau dua orang untuk mendapat uang. Lagi.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut klub ini, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menarik untuk sekedar kudekati sampai dua orang laki-laki atraktif yang baru masuk ke klub ini berhasil menarik perhatianku. Yang seorang nampak begitu sempurna dengan wajah tampan yang serius dan tubuh yang masih dibalut jas kerja lengkap. Seorang lainnya terlihat menarik dengan kemeja putih yang kedua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, ditambah wajah yang sangat nakal dengan sebuah tato yang terukir di sebelah kiri dahinya.

Uh, aku mengerutkan lagi alisku dalam lalu tersenyum simpul. Seorang pengusaha yang bekerja sama dengan _yakuza_, eh? Itu sudah biasa, yang penting tamu malam ini tidak terlalu buruk. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiranku sekarang. Dan kini masalahnya, siapa yang harus aku dekati? Pengusaha berwajah _stoic_ tadi atau si _yakuza_ muda yang tengah menghisap rokoknya itu? Keduanya sama-sama tampan dan pastinya memiliki banyak uang yang aku butuhkan.

Terus kuperhatikan kedua orang tersebut sampai kulihat si laki-laki berjas itu pergi ke bar setelah melakukan sedikit perbincangan dengan pemuda yang satunya, lalu menghampiri si pria yang kini–ya Dewa–tengah mencumbu Ino. Astaga, cepat sekali mereka bersenang-senang. Heh, tapi kesenanngan mereka nampaknya diinterupsi oleh laki-laki _raven_ tadi yang baru kusadari wajahnya mirip dengan tamu milik Ino. Mirip sekali. Mungkin mereka bersaudara. Kulihat Ino memasang wajah sebal ketika ciuman dari sang tamu harus berakhir. Kedua pria itu lalu terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan yang kelihatannya akan menjurus ke arah pembicaraan serius, terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua.

Ya ampun, beginilah diriku. Selalu menganalisis keadaan yang menarik perhatianku terlalu serius hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Hai, Nona?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ah, m-maaf. Selamat malam," sapa Hinata sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. '_Si _yakuza_ tadi_,' batinnya.

"_Are you free?_" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"_Sure. Wanna play soon or let's have fun first on the dance floor?_"

Si pemuda tersenyum sinis lalu berkata, "Namaku Gaara."

"A-ah, tentu saja. Akan terlihat lebih b-baik jika saling memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu_._ Aku Hinata," jawab Hinata sambil menawarkan tangannya. _'Demi Dewa, aku terlihat sungguh murahan. Uh, lebih baik aku pergi saja.'_

"Jadi, Hinata... Apa ka–"

"Maaf, um.. Gaara? _Looks like I'm not in my best tonight_. Masih ada _dehiru_ lain yang sedang menganggur. Sekali lagi ma–"

"Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang memotong pembicaraanku."

'_Masalah.'_

"Lagipula, bukan aku yang akan memakaimu," ucap pemuda bernama Gaara itu dengan nada meremehkan. "Tapi dia," lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik si laki-laki _raven_ yang sedang berada di bar tadi.

Hinata masih diam.

"Dan kudengar, para wanita di sini bekerja dengan profesional."

'_Matilah aku dan harga diriku,'_ racau Hinata dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Jadi..."

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata akhirnya sambil menghela napas ringan. "Aku minta maaf karena telah berani memotong pembicaraanmu tadi," sambungnya lagi dengan menatap Gaara tepat di matanya. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga," kata Gaara datar.

Hinata lalu tersenyum sekenanya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari hadapan Gaara, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada _yakuza_ muda itu. "Dan untuk yang tadi, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku serendah itu ya, Tuan?" pesan wanita manis berambut panjang itu masih dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya dan akhirnya berlalu.

"Setidaknya wangi parfummu tidak murahan," kata Gaara pelan sambil kembali menghisap rokok yang sempat dimatikannya tadi. Setelahnya, ia berjalan keluar dari klub itu dengan santai tanpa membawa seorang wanita pun bersamanya.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menuju bar dengan percaya diri. Bagaimana tidak? Selain paras yang cantik, tubuh yang indah pun dimilikinya hingga seluruh pelanggan di tempat ini sudah mengganggap Hinata sebagai seorang primadona klub. Hinata mungkin tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya mempersoalkan tentang harga diri di tempat seperti ini. Namun ia punya prinsip bahwa seorang _dehiru_ yang elit adalah seorang _dehiru_ yang pintar dan tidak terlihat murahan. Dan Hinata memegang teguh prinsipnya itu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan," sapa Hinata kepada laki-laki _raven_ yang tadi ditunjukkan Gaara padanya.

"Oh, kau. Selamat malam juga, Nona," jawab laki-laki berjas itu sambil memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini," lanjut si pria memuji.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan," kata Hinata.

"Itu kenyataan."

"Uhm, terima kasih kalau begitu," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong... Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata."

"Perlukah kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu, Nona," jawab laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ah, m-maafkan aku," kata Hinata. _'Bukankah akan terlihat lebih baik jika memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?'_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Si laki-laki berjas tadi lalu berdiri dan berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita berkenalan di tempat yang sudah sepantasnya?" katanya sambil mengusap lembut lengan atas Hinata. "Iya, kan?"

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Perlukah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Hinata lagi. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"_Sure, pretty_," jawab laki-laki tadi seraya berdiri dari kursinya. "_Aniki_, aku duluan," katanya lagi kepada seorang pria yang masih bersama dengan Ino. Setelah itu, ia mengikuti langkah anggun Hinata menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua klub itu.

* * *

"Itachi-_kun_, yang tadi itu saudaramu, ya?"

"Ya, dia adikku."

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

"Tuan baru pertama kali datang ke sini?" tanya Hinata sambil membuka pintu sebuah kamar.

"Apa urusanmu?" jawab si pria _raven_ sambil melihat ke arah Hinata.

'_Mengapa sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin sekali?' _batin Hinata sedikit bingung. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku baru melihat Tuan di sini," katanya lembut.

"Hn.."

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah kamar tidur mewah dengan penerangan yang sangat redup. Hinata lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar tersebut dengan anggun, diikuti pria tadi di belakangnya sambil menutup pintu.

"Hinata..." panggil pria berwajah _stoic_ tadi.

"Un?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kau Hinata... Hyuuga," ucap si pria sambil memberi penekanan di setiap suku kata 'Hyuuga'.

Hyuuga? Oh iya, Hinata ternyata lupa akan eksistensi 'Hyuuga', bahwa ia pernah memakai nama itu beberapa tahun lalu. Wanita cantik itu lalu tersenyum kecil, mengarahkan pandangnya ke titik paling dalam dari _onyx_ yang terlihat serius itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Uchiha_-san_?"

To be Continued

.

.

**AN**

Hallooo! Ohisashiburi desune! Whaa, aku kangen banget sama FFn. TwT Namaku sebelumnya itu Kazuko Nozomi. Sekarang ganti penname jadi aurecchi sekaligus itu jadi code name-ku di semua site. Gimana ceritanya? Pasti failed abis. TAT Maaf yaaa, soalnya aku baru pertama kali buat FFn M rated. Hehe. Oh iyaaa, fakta-fakta tentang Jepang yang tadi aku sebutin beneran kok. Aku dapet materinya di kelas Pengantar Masyarakat Jepang dan ya Dewa... Semakin kamu mempelajari Jepang, semakin kamu tidak ingin tahu tentang Jepang lho.

Kalau ada yang tau, summary fict ini diambil dari kata-katanya Gin Ichimaru (Bleach). Hehee.

Oh iya. Sekedar spoiler, *digantung* di sini Hinata kenal Sasuke begitu pun sebaliknya. Sasuke kenal Gaara begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi Hinata gak kenal Gaara begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan walaupun nanti akan ada banyak SasuHina, tapi di sini pairing-nya GaaHina ya, Readers. ^^v

Oke deh segitu dulu. Read n Review onegaishimasu. u.u Segala bentuk review akan aku terima dengan senang hati. :)

Regards,

aurecchi


	2. Grey Chapter : Her Right Mistake

**Disclaimer : Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Warning : Mature content, AU, OOC.**

* * *

**It's Fadeless**

Grey Chapter : Her Right Mistake

* * *

**Sebuah region di Jepang, tiga tahun yang lalu.**

Tegang.

Ya. Suasana di ruangan itu amatlah menegangkan. Bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada melihat orang yang akan melakukan _bungee jumping_ dari atas jembatan Royal George setinggi 321 meter tanpa pengaman alias bunuh diri. Ini tidak berlebihan, sangat wajar untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha saat ini. Jelas, ini Uchiha. Demi Dewa paling berkuasa seantero Jepang, bahkan ketegangan soal _bungee jumping_ tadi–atau apalah itu–tidak sebanding, jika kau melihat seluruh anggota Uchiha berkumpul dalam satu ruangan dengan raut wajah mereka yang membunuh. Demi Dewa, sekali lagi, ini tidak berlebihan. Tidak berlebihan jika kalian tahu bagaimana kejamnya orang-orang ini dengan segala kekuasaannya, dengan limpahan hartanya, dan bahkan dengan wibawa serta karismanya.

"Fugaku Uchiha. Sekali lagi aku minta kau untuk menandatangani surat ini!"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut biru kelam terlihat tegas berbicara–khas Uchiha–kepada seorang pria dewasa bernama Fugaku Uchiha yang namanya ia lontarkan tadi sambil melempar sebuah dokumen dengan frustasi. Berbagai emosi dapat dirasakan dari cara wanita itu berbicara dan menggerakkan tubuhnya kacau. Marah, malu, sedih, kecewa, bahkan rasa tidak peduli berkumpul menjadi setetes air mata karena lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk dapat berbicara lagi. Uchiha yang lain? Tak ada satu pun dari tampang-tampang datar itu yang berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita ini.

"Tandatangani itu sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu," ancam wanita itu lagi. Mikoto Uchiha. Ya, Mikoto Uchiha; wanita yang tadi mengancam suaminya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Ah, tepatnya mengancam ia yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya.

Namun kembali lagi, wanita itu juga adalah seorang Uchiha. Ia tidak akan membiarkan tangisnya pecah berkelanjutan. Tidak di hadapan pria itu, tidak di hadapan anak-anaknya karena dengan segera, raut wajah yang biasanya lembut itu kini mulai kembali dingin sedingin es.

"Aku akan tandatangani." Suara bariton khas pria dewasa kini bergema di ruang keluarga yang luas itu. Ia segera mengambil dokumen yang berserakan di lantai dan menandatangani tiga lembar kertas yang membutuhkan legalisasi atas nama dirinya. Fugaku Uchiha.

"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal," ujar wanita itu tegas sambil mengambil map dari tangan seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan sah menjadi mantan suaminya setelah ia membiarkan kantor perceraian mengurusi dokumen tadi.

"Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan tetap…"

Tidak. Untuk hal yang satu ini, Mikoto Uchiha tidak sanggup mempertahankan ke-Uchiha-annya lebih lama lagi. Tidak lagi. Ia akan meruntuhkannya kali ini.

"…ibu sangat mencintai kalian."

Dan air mata yang tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi pun jatuh, ikut mengiringi kepergian sang nyonya dari kediaman Uchiha yang megah itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak kejadian tadi, tidak ada satu pun dari orang-orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu mencoba untuk bergerak dan bersuara hingga…

"Hinata Hyuuga." Bariton itu pun kembali menguar di udara, mengalun tegas dari mulut sang pemimpin Uchiha. Demi apa pun yang ada di dunia, auranya nampak membunuh. "Hal yang paling disesali Hiashi Hyuuga adalah mempunyai anak perempuan brengsek sepertimu. Ia akan menyadari itu segera."

Dan di atas semua ancaman serta satu kata 'brengsek' yang dilontarkan Fugaku Uchiha, gadis bermata bulan itu bersumpah bahwa dirinya akan hancur segera setelah kejadian ini karena tatapan dari si bungsu Uchiha yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Tatapan itu.

Benar, tatapan kelam itu.

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

_**PLAK!**_

"H-hentikan, Ayah! Aku… Aku ha-hanya menyatakan k-kebenaran!" Gadis itu terisak sambil melindungi pipinya yang terasa perih dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan pernah lagi menyebutku ayah." Seorang pria berusia di penghujung 50 tahunan itu berbicara kepada gadis yang tengah tersungkur di hadapannya kini. Pria berbadan tegap itu lantas mengambil langkah lambatnya untuk mengitari si gadis sambil menerawang. "Kau sebut apa pekerjaanmu itu? Pemeriksa fakta," katanya meremehkan. "Anak bodoh, dungu, dan sok pahlawan sepertimu tak pantas menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga."

Walau menunduk, mata sayu si gadis membulat lebar, mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut sang ayah.

Dan jujur, sepanjang hidupnya, Hinata Hyuuga tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya berbicara sekasar itu.

Benar, tidak pernah. Jadi... Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Menjadi mata-mata pribadi Mikoto dengan mengungkap perselingkuhan Fugaku dengan wanita lain…"

Dan emosi seorang Hiashi Hyuuga sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Ia lalu berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh anaknya dan dengan segera menarik kasar helaian indigo panjang itu hingga sang empunya meringis kesakitan sambil mendongakkan wajahnya yang kini sudah basah karena air mata. Namun nampaknya Hiashi Hyuuga tidak peduli dengan pandangan memilukan yang terpatri dari raut wajah putrinya itu. Ia sudah terlanjur hanyut dalam emosinya, menulikan telinganya seakan tak mendengar rintihan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Apa kau pantas membangga-banggakan pekerjaanmu dan semua hal mengenai kebenaran yang kau sering bicarakan itu, hah?!" tanya Hiashi retorik. Tentu saja ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban karena setelahnya ia semakin menarik rambut anaknya dengan kuat dan menghempaskannya ke lantai hingga Hinata, nama anaknya itu, darah dagingnya sendiri, tersungkur di atas marmer yang keras dan dingin.

"A-akh!" Hinata semakin merintih.

Hiashi menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum kembali berujar, "Fugaku Uchiha dapat melakukan segalanya, Hinata." Pria itu lalu membalikkan badan guna membelakangi anaknya yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya itu. "Termasuk menghancurkan Hyuuga," katanya lagi. Kini intonasinya berbicara sedikit merendah.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari putri sulung Hyuuga itu. Ia masih sangat takut untuk berbicara dan lebih baik membiarkan ayahnya melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Dengan segala yang ia miliki, Uchiha itu bisa memutus hubungan kerja dengan Hyuuga Corp. dan memblokade semua hubungan antara perusahaanku dengan perusahaan yang lain. Ia telah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membayar semua perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga dan memutus kontrak denganku…" Ia tersenyum getir.

"Uchiha dapat melakukannya. Dan sekarang, Hyuuga Corp. hanya tinggal nama." Hiashi mengakhiri pembicaraan panjangnya sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Dan semua ini terjadi gara-gara kau," ujarnya dingin.

"A.. Ayah.."

"Jangan pernah lagi memanggilku ayah!" bentaknya sedetik kemudian. Hinata menunduk lagi, ketakutan. "Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa segala yang telah kau perbuat adalah kesalahan besar? Bahkan Mikoto pun tidak mengucapkan terima kasih setelah kau sudah dengan lancangnya mengungkap skandal perselingkuhan Uchiha… Pakai otakmu, Hinata!"

"Maaf.. M-maafkan aku…" Hinata menangis. Sambil terus meremas ujung rok kerjanya, ia terus menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada ayahnya.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pergi."

Pergi? Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pergilah dari rumah ini."

Kali ini, ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke dalam bola mata ayahnya, berusaha mencari celah ketidakseriusan dari kalimat yang ayahnya katakan barusan. Tapi nihil. Ayahnya selalu serius dengan perkataannya, lagipula.

Dan Hinata tahu benar akan hal itu.

"Dan aku tak sudi kau memakai nama Hyuuga."

* * *

Kejadian hari ini membuat Hinata rasanya ingin mati saja. Dimulai saat ia menyerahkan bukti kepada Mikoto bahwa Fukagu memiliki wanita simpanan lain dan bahkan sudah membelikan wanita itu rumah mewah, ia sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa semuanya akan berakhir dengan sangat buruk. Lalu ia dipaksa untuk ikut ke kediaman Uchiha dan menyaksikan Fugaku menandatangani surat gugatan cerai yang sudah sejak jauh hari disiapkan oleh Mikoto, mendapat predikat 'brengsek' dari pria Fugaku yang angkuh itu, dan terakhir, ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan _onyx_ si bungsu Uchiha yang amat kelam itu…

Ya Dewa, sungguh! Hinata merasa hidupnya sudah hancur. Ditambah lagi ketika sorenya ia sampai di rumah dan mendapati ayahnya yang amat sangat sangat sangat murka. Tidak! Bahkan Hinata tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Yang pada akhirnya, ia harus merelakan dirinya melepas nama Hyuuga dan Demi Langit, Hinata! Sudah cukup ia memikirkannya. Sudah cukup ia menderita karena kebenaran. Sudah cukup hari ini. Cukup.

"Arghh!"

Dengan mata tertutup, ia menggeram frustasi sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah menjadi mayat hidup jika ia sedang berada di kuburan sekarang. Namun ia belum mati. Ia masih meringkuk di sebuah sofa dalam sebuah apartemen kecil hasil jerih payahnya menjadi seorang _fact checker_ selama ini.

_Fact checker_; pemeriksa fakta. Ah, itu pekerjaannya.

Ya, ia bekerja sebagai seorang fact checker dan ia lupa memberitahu bosnya perihal kealpaannya siang tadi di kantor karena harus mengikuti Mikoto ke kediamannya. Astaga, di saat seperti ini gadis malang itu masih memikirkan pekerjaannya. Benar sekali, pekerjaannya. Hanya pekerjaan dan kantorlah yang pasti akan selalu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Menjunjung tinggi kebenaran dengan mengumpulkan bukti dan mengungkap fakta. Itu sajalah yang masih dapat Hinata syukuri.

Diambilnyalah sebuah ponsel dari dalam tas yang tersimpan di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ia harus mengirim pesan permintaan maaf kepada atasannya. Namun hari ini…

Namun hari ini…

Namun hari ini…

Dan lagi-lagi, namun hari ini… Hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan Hinata. Malah boleh dikatakan, harusnya Hinata dibiarkan mati saja hari ini.

Sebuah _e-mail_ singkat berisi pemecatan sepihak dari tempatnya bekerja menjadi alasan penguat mengapa Hinata harus mati hari ini. Hahaha.

_You got a Jackpot, _Hinata Hyuuga!

Ohh.

Namun sekali lagi, tidak.

Tidak, tidak. Hinata terlalu berharga jika harus mati hari ini. Setidaknya sebelum ia dapat mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya benar. Iya, kan?

Tersenyum getir, ia lalu berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar karena beban di pundaknya sudah sangat berat untuk dapat membuatnya jatuh.

Tapi tidak sekarang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh sekarang.

Ia menatap pemandangan kota yang sempat diberi nama 'Konoha' pada zaman dulu itu, masih dari balkon apartemennya. Lama ia terdiam di sana, ia menyadari bahwa Mikoto benar-benar lupa untuk mengucapkan dua kata 'terima kasih' kepadanya dan menyadari bahwa Fugakulah yang 'brengsek' karena telah berselingkuh di belakang nyonya Uchiha yang sempurna itu. Dan jangan lupa tatapan itu. Tatapan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tak akan pernah lupa karena sekarang Hinatalah yang sedang memasang tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan itu dan melemparnya pada kota penuh luka yang ada di hadapannya.

Tatapan kebencian.

"…benci. Aku benci mereka. Mereka y-yang mewarisi darah Uchiha. Mereka s-semua," bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi ke Tokyo, meninggalkan kota menyakitkan ini. Bagaimana pun menjijikkannya Tokyo dengan kehidupan bebasnya, kota ini beribu kali lipat lebih menjijikkan baginya. Bagi Hinata.

"Hi-na-ta Hyuu…" ujar si gadis itu lagi dengan pelan, nampak seperti orang mengeja. "Takashima. Hinata Takashima." Ia lalu tersenyum sambil mengingat nama keluarga mendiang ibunya sebelum beliau menikah dengan Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata lalu menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam itu dengan ringan, merasakan angin dingin menusuk kulit yang meniup helaian indigonya nakal. Masih dengan senyum getir yang tersungging di wajahnya, ia menutup mata. Merasakan malam memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ibu... Aku ingin suatu saat nanti, Uchiha itu akan menyesal." Lalu tetesan kristal bening mulai berkumpul kembali di pelupuk matanya dan jatuh dengan bebas.

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

**Kembali ke hari ini.**

"_Shit!_" umpat seorang pemuda berambut merah saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah meringkuk di depan mobil polisi.

Pemuda yang memiliki sebuah _tattoo_ di dahinya ini memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan di pinggiran Tokyo itu setelah pergi dari _fuzoku_ tempat ia menemani _client_-nya tadi. Namun kegiatan berjalan-jalannya harus diinterupsi ketika ia melihat Hidan–seorang _yakuza_ yang merupakan rekan sekelompoknya–tengah ditangkap oleh seorang polisi wanita di depan mobil patrolinya. Tangannya yang terbogol tak menjadi alasan bagi pria bersurai keperakkan itu untuk memberi perlawanan.

"Temari, dia bagian dri kelompokku."

Polisi muda itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya setelah mendengar bariton yang sangat ia kenal yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Bariton Gaara Sabaku. Adik laki-lakinya.

"Keh."

Tak lama setelahnya, ia melepaskan borgol tahanannya dan segera mendorong pemuda itu pada Gaara secara kasar. "Jaga rekanmu itu, Gaara. Aku tak akan segan-segan menangkapnya jika ia kembali berani melakukan hal di luar batas," ancam wanita berambut pirang itu pada adiknya. Gaara mendengus.

"_Sorry, I was careless_," bisik laki-laki bernama Hidan itu pada Gaara. Namun bukannya menjawab permintaan maaf rekannya itu, Gaara malah menghadiahkan sebuah tinju keras tepat di pipi kiri Hidan dan membuatnya meringis seketika. "Itu dariku," ucap Gaara dingin. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

"Kkh, aku mengerti," jawabnya sambil menyeka darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Gaara, kuperingatkan kau untuk menjaga anggota kelompokmu," Temari–nama wanita itu–bersuara kembali.

"Hn."

"Aku serius, Sabaku. Banyak dari anggotamu yang sudah berursan dengan kami. Jika hal itu terus berlanjut, aku tak bisa menjamin eksistensi kelompokmu itu," jelas polisi tadi dengan nada bicara yang serius.

"Aku mengerti, _Nee-san_."

"Sekarang, cepat pergi dari sini dan tutupi semua kejadian ini dengan baik."

"Aku akan menutupinya dengan sempurna. _Thanks_," kata Gaara sambil berlalu diikuti dengan Hidan di belakangnya. Temari lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas menyaksikan adiknya yang langsung pergi begitu saja sambil bergumam dengan sebal, "_You are welcome, Otouto_."

* * *

"Berterima kasihlah pada Gaara karena jika bukan kakaknya yang menangkapmu, sudah habislah kau." Suara dingin seorang pria berkulit pucat terdengar di ruangan kecil sebuah bangunan khas Jepang.

"Maafkan aku, Orochimaru-_sama_," sesal laki-laki yang kini tengah berlutut di hadapan tuannya.

"Kalau begitu… Sebutkan peraturan tertulis di kelompokku ini, Hidan-_san_," perintah pria bernama Orochimaru itu. Ya, Orochimaru. Seorang _oyabun_ salah satu kelompok mafia paling ditakuti di Jepang.

"Menjaga selalu keharmonisan antaranggota, i-itu yang pertama," jawab Hidan.

"Hm, lalu?"

"Membantu anggota lain dalam kelompoknya."

"Ya, dan itu yang dilakukan Gaara-_san_," ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah laki-laki bersurai merah yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Selanjutnya?"

"Tidak melakukan kekerasan terhadap keluarga para anggota."

"Ya, terutama kepada orang yang kita cintai," kata Orochimaru itu menambahkan. '_Silly,_' batin Gaara meremehkan. Ia lalu segera pergi meninggalkan percakapan antara _oyabun-kobun_ di ruangan itu untuk menghirup udara malam yang dingin menusuk. Melihat Gaara yang pergi dari ruangan itu, Orochimaru langsung memicingkan matanya lalu tersenum seperti ular. "Baiklah, jangan diteruskan dulu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Hidan-_san_. Namun jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi…" Orochimaru menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu untuk meyusul Gaara.

"…_yubitsume_," sambungnya sambil berlalu mengikuti jejak si pemuda berambut merah.

* * *

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Orochimaru-_sama_?" tanya Gaara yang sedang duduk di teras rumah kuno itu tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Ya. Beritahu aku apakah kau masih memikirkan gadis masa kecilmu itu, Gaara-_san_?" tanya _oyabun_ berkulit pucat itu sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan Hidan?"

"Mengapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Gaara-_san_?"

"_Heck_. Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan sampai kau menyusulku ke sini?"

Orochimaru terkekeh. Anaknya yang satu ini memang tak dapat menjaga ucapannya pada orang yang kuasanya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dengannya. Tapi tak apa, toh Gaara memang 'anak kesayangannya'. "Tidak, tidak, Gaara-_san_. Aku ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu."

"Hn."

"Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Temari-_san_ karena tidak memperpanjang kasus Hidan-_san_."

"Akan kusampaikan," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-san."

"Hn. Apa hanya itu?"

"Ya," kata Orochimaru singkat, mengakhiri percakapan malam itu.

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

Hinata kini mengingat siapa dia. Sekelebat memori mengenai kejadia tiga tahun lalu sempat melintasi kepalanya. Ya, Hinata sekarang menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya.

Di Tokyo, dengan orang-orang Tokyo, dan dengan suasana Tokyo, nyaris tak akan ada yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari seorang Takashima Hinata.

Tak ada.

Kecuali…

"Ada yang bias kubantu, Uchiha-_san_?"

Nah, itu dia. Uchiha.

"Tak usah seformal itu, Hyuuga," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Bukankah atmosfer yang dirasa di kamar itu lebih mencekam sekarang? Karena selama hampir tujuh menit, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang angkat bicara selain dari tatapan mata.

"Apa maumu, Tuan?" tanya Hinata lembut pada akhirnya. Lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Tak kusangka Hyuuga seperti dirimu bisa menjadi wanita malam juga," ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu basa-basi, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat." Hinata menanggapi laki-laki di hadapannya dengan santai sambil memeluk kedua lengannya. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Wah… Wah..." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Seingatku, gaya bicara seorang Hinata Hyuuga tidak seperti ini saat ia menghancurkan keluargaku dulu." Hinata terkesiap, menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. "Mana Hinata Hyuuga yang penakut itu?"

'_Kuatkan dirimu, Hinata. Kuatkan dirmu!_' batin gadis itu mengambil alih kendali. "Uhm… Penakut, ya?" ucap gadis itu tanpa ragu sambil memberikan senyumannya yang lebih lebar. "Sayang sekali, Tuan. Nampaknya Anda salah orang."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, ini akan menjadi makin menarik. "Benarkah?"

"_I guess so…_"

"Jadi… Siapakah wanita yang sedang berhadapan denganku sekarang?" tanya pemuda _raven_ itu sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata hingga langkah wanita itu terhenti karena kaki panjangnya yang menyentuh ujung tempat tidur.

"Uh.." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau.. Sekarang kau sedang berhadapan denga–" ujar Hinata tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga telentang di atas tempat tidur dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Pelacur, hm?" Lagi, pemuda itu menyeringai.

"A-apa.."

"Aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pelacur, bukan? Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Kau.." Hinata menggeram kesal dan berusaha memberontak, tidak terima atas apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya barusan. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah memuakkan Uchiha itu sesegera mungkin namun apa daya, pergelangan tangannya telah terkunci kuat oleh laki-laki itu dan tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Sasuke yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. "Brengsek kau, Uchiha."

"Heh. Kenapa, Hyuuga? Apa kau senang bekerja sebagai pelacur?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha," balas Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"Oh. Apakah ada dari ucapanku yang salah?"

"…" Hinata tak bergeming. Wajahnya sudah memerah; bukan karena malu, namun karena ia telah memendam amarah yang mungkin telah sampai pada batasnya.

"Jadi begitu cara kau memandangi pria yang akan bercinta denganmu, huh?"

"Argh!" Hinata kembali memberontak. "Sekali lagi, jaga ucapanmu itu!"

"Ssh… Tenang, Hyuuga." Sasuke makin mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan Hinata dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada wanita itu. "_Keep calm…_"

"Menjijikkan," desis Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping. "Aku membencimu, Uchiha."

Sasuke tertawa ringan. "Aku lebih membencimu, Hyuuga."

"Oh ya?" Hinata kini kembali menatap Sasuke tak suka. "Atas dasar apa kau membenciku? Aku ingin mendengar alasanmu, Tuan."

"Banyak. Banyak alasan, Hyuuga."

"Benarkah?"

"Perlukah kujawab?"

"Lucu. Lucu sekali, Tuan Uchiha. Kau tahu, seharusnya yang berhak membenci itu ak–"

"Diamlah, Hyuuga. Aku punya rencana untuk menghancurkanmu lebih dalam." Seringai Sasuke kembali nampak. "Kau bisa membayar semua kesalahanmu perlahan…" Sasuke mendekatkan indra penciumannya tepat di leher Hinata dan menyesap aroma lavender lembut di sana. "…dengan tubuhmu."

Dan… Hening.

Tak mendengar balasan dari Hinata, Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya guna menatap wanita itu. "Keh. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmp.. Hahaha."

Pemuda itu kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar tawa renyah Hinata yang keluar secara tiba-tiba.

"Hahahahaha!" Wanita itu tertawa dan tidak bisa berhenti. Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Hinata dan membiarkan wanita itu terbebas dari kungkungannya.

"Kenapa, Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke kembali dingin. Jelas, ia tidak suka dengan sikap Hyuuga yang satu itu.

"Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, kuberitahu kau dua hal jika kau berniat untuk menghancurkanku."

"…"

"Pertama, kabar buruknya. Kau hanya bisa bermimpi," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Kali ini, Uchiha muda itu tak menghalanginya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Dan yang kedua, kabar baiknya…" Hinata lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"…mimpi itu gratis, Uchiha-_san_," lanjut Hinata sambil membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

"..."

Dan Sasuke bersumpah, ia melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Hinata Hyuuga ketika wanita itu keluar tadi dan saat itu pula dadanya terasa sesak.

"_Damn_," umpat Sasuke sambil merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

* * *

Sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus keluar, Hinata berlari keluar dari klub itu secepat yang ia bisa, menyusuri jalan raya yang sudah mulai lengang. Ternyata, berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Uchiha sangat–bahkan sangat sangat–menyakitkan. Menyakitkan, karena Uchiha itu berhasil meruntuhkan segala pertahanan yang susah payah Hinata bangun selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Berhadapan langsung dengan Uchiha rasanya jauh di luar ekspetasi Hinata selama ini. Padahal, wanita beriris bulan itu sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika suatu hari nanti ia bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha. Segala dendam, amarah, dan rencana untuk menghancurkan keluarga arogan itu ternyata dapat runtuh dengan mudahnya hanya karena ia merasa lemah. Bahkan dengan topeng dingin dan sikap tak peduli Hinata tadi, toh ia menangis juga pada akhirnya.

"Aku.. Aku m-memang le-lemah. Aku lem–"

_**CKIIIT!**_

"_Fuck!_" Terdengar umpatan penuh kekesalan dari seorang wanita yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya setelah dengan tiba-tiba ia mengerem mendadak karena seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba ada di lajur jalannya. "Kau ingin bunuh diri?!"

Hinata terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya sedang berlari menyusuri jalan sambil menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya lemah. Dan kini, sebuah mobil polisi mendadak berhenti tepat beberapa sentimeter di depannya.

"Nona!" bentak wanita tadi.

"A.. Ah.." Hinata lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang kini telah basah oleh air mata (namun ia dengan segera menghapusnya), lengkap dengan ekspresi terkejut dan bingung, serta ketakutan dan bodoh dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "A-aku... Aku minta m-maaf!" ujar Hinata ketakutan dan dengan segera ia membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan wanita tadi. "Aku sangat minta maaf!"

"E-eh? Eh! Hyuuga?!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, masih dengan menampakkan ekspresi yang sama; kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam… Kau Hinata! Astaga!" Wanita tadi kini dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan sangat erat seakan mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang sudah terpisah puluhan tahun. "Ini aku! Temari!" katanya dengan nada bicara yang bahagia.

"T-Temari?" tanya Hinata tanpa membalas pelukan wanita asing itu.

"Hahhh.." Wanita yang bernama Temari itu kini melepaskan pelukannya, walau merasa tidak rela. "Ternyata kau lupa. Hahaha… Tega sekali."

"Ta-tapi.. Ah, m-maaf. Tapi a-aku benar-benar lu-lupa," aku Hinata.

"Ya, ya, wajar. Hehehe." Wanita berkuncir empat itu kini tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. "Masuk ke mobilku dulu. Tidak enak bicara di tengah jalan begini."

"M-mobil?"

"Ya.. Ayo," ajaknya sambil membukakan pintu untuk kursi penumpang. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam mobil polisi itu. Temari lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi setelahnya serta langsung menepikan mobilnya itu.

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

Gaara memijit pelipisnya pelan. Akhir-akhir ini masalah memang banyak terjadi di dalam kelompoknya. Entah itu ribut dengan kelompok lain, berurusan dengan polisi, bahkan masalah internal antaranggota kelompoknya.

Setelah berbicara dengan Orochimaru tadi, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri di ruangannya yang disediakan di rumah khas Jepang itu untuk setiap anggota kelompok _yakuza_ milik Orochimaru. Ia memang berbaring di atas _futon_-nya, namun matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk terpejam. Pikirannya masih menerawang akan kejadian buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi esok hari.

Pemuda berambut merah itu lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja yang terletak tak jauh dari _futon_ tempat ia berbaring tadi. Ia lalu menuangkan _vodka_ ke dalam gelas yang memang sudah ada di atas meja itu lalu segera menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Dan itu terus ia ulangi sampai gelas ketiga habis. Mungkin ini bisa sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya.

"_What the hell is wrong with me_?" ujar pemuda itu setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia nampak mengerutkan dahinya dalam, berusaha meredam segala pikiran yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Ia lalu kembali meneguk gelas keempat _vodka_ tadi untuk malam ini. Gelas terakhir sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tidur karena ia yakin besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Ketika ia hendak menaruh gelas yang ia pegang, Gaara melihat sekilas bingkai foto sederhana yang terpajang di atas mejanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Setelahnya, ia kembali beranjak untuk membaringkan diri di atas _futon_-nya, ditemani dengan bayangan dirinya, kedua kakaknya, dan seorang gadis kecil bermata bulan yang tergambar di bingkai foto tadi.

Ya, ia benar-benar akan tidur sekarang.

"Gadis itu… Mustahil."

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

Polisi wanita itu menghembuskan napas berat melalui mulutnya. "Jadi, kau benar-benar lupa, ya?"

"Uhm.. M-maaf."

"Padahal, Hinata, kau memanggilku '_nee-chan_' saat kau kecil," ujar wanita itu sambil tertawa.

"B-benarkah?" tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu sambil menatap wanita yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja! Hahaha… Dan anak itu… Ah, pasti kau juga sudah lupa dengan Gaara."

"Gaara?"

Polisi berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Ya. Dulu kalian saling bertengkar juga bermain bersama. Kau tahu itu, Hinata?" ujarnya sambil mengenang masa lalu.

"Aku… Aku benar-benar lupa," ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kubilang wajar. Kejadian itu sudah hampir um... 18 tahun yang lalu." Temari–nama polisi itu–tersenyum pada Hinata sambil mengusap lengan wanita berambut panjang itu lembut.

"K-kalau bo-boleh tahu… Temari-_san_ itu s-siapa?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Hahaha! Kau tanya aku ini siapa? Hmm.. Aku kakakmu," jawab Temari mantap.

"Apa?" Hinata nampak begitu terkejut. Ia lalu menatap Temari dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya besar.

"Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri, Hinata." Temari kembali tersenyum.

Bagi Hinata, kejadian ini sungguh mengejutkan sekaligus membingungkan. Ia lalu berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi dan… "Ah!" rintih Hinata pelan setelah ia mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan keras. Benar, kan? Ini bukan mimpi. _Kami-sama…_ Apa lagi kali ini?

"–nata? Hinata?"

Samar-samar, Hinata mendengar ada suara seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya. Wanita bernama Temari itu sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Hinata sambil berusaha menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Temari-_san_, m-maaf."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata menunduk. "Banyak," bisiknya lemah, namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku antarkan kau ke rumah," tawar Temari ramah. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya tidak ada hal yang lebih baik selain pulang.

"Apartemenku lima blok dari sini, Temari-_san_," kata Hinata sopan.

"Apartemen?" tanya Temari yang mulai melajukan mobil patrolinya. "Kau tinggal sendirian, Hinata?"

"Un.." jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Haah.. Sebenarnya ada banyaaaaak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat lelah."

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Temari. Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan baik bagi fisik maupun mentalnya. Untung saja temari sedikit banyak dapat mengerti situasi yang mungkin sedang terjadi. Hinata bingung lelah, dan mungkin… Mengantuk.

"Sudah sampai, Hinata. Yang ini, kan?"

"Ah, i-iya," kata Hinata sambil melihat ke luar jendela mobil dan menemukan halaman gedung apartemen tempat ia tinggal. "Terima kasih banyak, Temari-_san_. Terima kasih."

"Tak perlu, Hinata," canda Temari. "Ah, berikan aku alamat _e-mail_-mu. Itu akan mempermudahku untuk menghubungimu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah, Temari-_san_."

Setelah mereka saling bertukar _e-mail_, waktunya bagi mereka untuk berpisah. Namun sebelum Hinata beranjak lebih jauh, ia mendengar Temari memanggilnya dari dalam mobil. "Kau harus tahu… Aku sangat senang dapat bertemu lagi denganmu, Hinata," ujarnya senang.

Hinata terpaku sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum tulus sambil melihat mobil polisi yang baru saja melaju itu. "Terima kasih, Temari-_san_."

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

Pagi itu, yang bahkan jarum jam pun belum menunjukkan angka enam, seorang pemuda bersurai merah dibangunkan oleh setumpuk _e-mail_ yang masuk melalui ponselnya. Ketika ia melihat isi pesannya, itu dikirimkan dengan format yang sama, isi yang sama, dan oleh orang yang sama.

_**From : Temari**_

_**Subject : Kejutan!**_

_**Message : Tebak, siapa yang aku temui malam tadi! Kau pasti akan sangat terkejut, **_**Otouto**_**!**_

Sayangnya, Gaara terlalu malas untuk menanggapi kakaknya itu. Bahkan hanya untuk membalas satu pesan pun.

To be Continued

.

.

**AN**

_Yubitsume : hukuman bagi anggota yakuza yang melanggar aturan, yaitu salah satu ruas jarinya harus dipotong_

_Oyabun/Kobun : ketua/anak buah kelompok yakuza_

Minna-san! Terima kasih. :'D Sungguh, aku gak nyangka kalau It's Fadeless bakalan dapet respon yang…. Ah, bahkan aku gak tau harus ngedeskripsiinnya gimana. Pokoknya aku seneng banget. AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA. Aku beneran minta maaf karena update yang kelewat lama. Aku ngerasa uneasy pas ngelihat kotak review yang sangat menyenangkan, sedangkan aku belum bisa update cepet seperti permintaan kalian. Aku minta maaf. TwT

Terima kasih untuk :

**Uchiha Hien**, **Hel Hazelnut**, **Yurikocchi**, **Luluk Minam Cullen**, , **bbyjellow**, **anitaindah777**, **Hilda9Achillius9Fitra**, **Syuchi Hyu**, **Enrique** (sudah terjawab kenapa sasuke ketus, hehe), **Mine** (terima kasih ya!), **Ayzhar** (iya, dehiru semacam itu, hehehe), **sh always** (terima kasih ), **Hana ID** (hehe, makasih yaaa), **uchiha hinata** (yup saling kenal, hoho), **Rechi** (thank you!), **amochan** (whuehehe), **Bilqis Saffiree** (aku juga ngerasa Hinata too cool, haha), **Putri tanpa nama** (kamu bikin aku meleleh baca review darimu aaaaa), **avrillita97**, **Hinataholic** (terima kasih, hehe), **Guest** (hehe, thanksss), **Naomi JA** (arigatooo aaa), **hakuna** (terima kasih, hehe.. sasuhina jadi slight kok XD), **SSasuke 23**, **Rhe Muliya Young**, **Guest **(terima kasih, guest hehe), **Guest** (gak rapi banget kok hehe), **Akane-Rihime**, **GHL** (saya juga XD), **Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy**, **Jasmine DaisynoYuki**, **Mell Hinaga Kuran**, **natasia sato**, **Guest **(thanks! Hehe), **NindaK98** (makasih Ninda XD), **keiKo-buu89**, **GobletDraconis**, **Minji-blackjack**, dan **semua silent readers**. Yang login dibalas lewat PM, hehe.

Juga untuk **AnakayamLiana**, ** 94**, **NJ21**, **Renvel Takokak**, **Uzumaki Shizuka**, **Vampire Uchiha**, **Yamashita Miko**, **chiee69**, **hepiwulandari22**, **jennie kim**, **pipit nadi**, **reintsunny**, **uchiha hana hime**, **Fitria Toushiro**, dan **Shiro no Tsubasa**.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah review, follow, dan favorite It's Fadeless ya. :'D Tanpa pembaca, fic ini gak akan ada artinya.

Oh ya. Spoiler untuk ch depan… Sedikit banyak akan diungkap masa lalu Gaara dan Hinata. Lalu, Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu sesuai profesinya, entah sama Sasuke atau Gaara, hwuehe. *digantung*

Dan inilah chapter 2, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Read n Review onegaishimasu. :')

Regards,

aurecchi


	3. Red Chapter : Lust and Forgotten Love

**Disclaimer : Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Warning : ****Mature**** content, dense description, AU, OOC.**

* * *

**It's Fadeless**

Red Chapter : The Lust and Forgotten Love

* * *

'_Kimi ga suki...'_

'_E-Eh?!'_

'_Jadi kekasihku, ya?'_

'_Ano... U-Umm.'_

"Hahh.. Remaja sekarang, mudah sekali mengatakan itu," keluh Hinata sambil mengunyah keripik kentang saat menyaksikan serial drama televisi favoritnya siang itu. Alisnya hampir bertautan kala ia menyaksikan adegan yang hampir mencapai klimaks tersebut. "Eh? Ditolak ya ternyata," lanjutnya lagi sambil memasang tampang tak percaya. Ia lalu mengambil gelas berisi teh apel dingin dari atas meja yang ada di sebelahnya sambil begumam, "Padahal laki-lakinya tampan."

Hinata, ia selalu menghabiskan waktu siangnya dengan berdiam diri di apartemennya yang sederhana; entah sekedar menonton drama di televisi, merapikan ruangan, atau menghadapi layar _laptop_-nya untuk membuka situs belanja _online_. Ia hanya akan keluar pada saat kebutuhan sehari-harinya sudah menipis dengan berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat. Kadang, ia juga menyempatkan diri keluar rumah untuk melakukan _jogging_ di hari Minggu pagi. Ah, itu pun hanya akan ia lakukan jika ia sedang ada dalam _mood_ baiknya untuk berolah raga. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan pergi ke _department store_ untuk melihat-lihat model pakaian terbaru dan membeli satu atau dua potong pakaian jika itu sesuai dengan seleranya. Ia juga berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk makan siang di _café_ beberapa kali dalam sebulan jika memang ia sedang bosan makan sendiri di apartemennya. Ya, Hinata melakukannya. Hinata melakukan semua itu.

Hinata adalah wanita normal. Wanita normal yang melakukan aktivitas seperti kebanyakan wanita lainnya. Dan itu tak terbantahkan.

Hanya saja, ketika matahari mulai tergantikan oleh bulan dan langit mulai menghitam, mungkin, Hinata tidak akan melakukan aktivitas yang kebanyakan wanita lain akan lakukan. Hinata tidak akan memasak makan malam untuk keluarga atau pun berendam di _bathtub_ dengan sabun yang wangi untuk membuat rileks otot-ototnya yang tegang setelah seharian bekerja. Atau pergi ke bioskop bersama sang kekasih untuk menonton film keluaran terbaru. Atau pun juga menemani suami tercinta ke sebuah undangan pesta. Tidak. Hinata tidak akan melakukan semua itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Ketika malam menjelang, ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah terpanggil. Ia akan mandi dengan sabun paling lembut, mencuci rambutnya _shampoo_ paling harum, lalu mengenakan gaun paling indah serta memercikkan minyak wangi paling mewah. Ia pun akan sedikit merias wajahnya dengan riasan mahal dan memoleskan sedikit perona bibir yang tampak berkilau. Tak banyak perhiasan yang ia kenakan; hanya sepasang anting emas putih yang tergantung manis di telinganya. Lalu ia akan mengenakan sepatu wanita yang memiliki hak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter berwarna perak yang juga berkilau indah.

Setelah dirasa sempurna, ia akan mengambil sebuah _coat_ warna cokelat yang tergantung dekat pintu keluar dan mengenakan _coat_ tersebut untuk melindungi tubuhnya pada saat perjalanan nanti. Ia akan keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya agar aman, lalu berjalan ke luar kompleks di mana taksi langganannya sudah menunggu. Tak perlu instruksi dari Hinata kepada supir taksi akan destinasi perjalanannya. Sudah setahun belakangan ini, setiap malam ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, pelanggan wanitanya itu menggunakan jasa sang supir taksi untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah klub mewah yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota.

Setelah sampai, Hinata akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir taksi yang telah mengantarnya itu dan membayar sesuai tarif. Lalu, ia akan masuk ke dalam klub mewah tadi dan memulai pekerjaannya. Benar, pekerjaannya. Sebuah pekerjaan yang 'wajar' di mata orang-orang yang menganggap dirinya rasional. Sebuah pekerjaan yang mampu membuat hidup Hinata berkecukupan, bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih dari cukup. Sebuah pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dan sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Bagian dari hidupnya, eh?

Benarkah?

"Engh..." Hinata menggeliat di atas sofa dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah serial drama yang siang tadi ia tonton. Hinata lalu mencari-cari letak ponselnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Setelah menemukannya, ia mengecek layar ponselnya itu dan mendapati bahwa sudah pukul tujuh malam sekarang. "Astaga, aku tertidur!" pekik Hinata sedikit panik dan langsung beranjak dari sofa tanpa memedulikan televisinya yang ternyata masih menyala.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak, Hinata akan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengawali aktivitas malamnya; mandi dengan sabun paling lembut.

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Takashima Hinata di klub itu? Dengan parasnya yang cantik dan terkesan inosen, lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, tuturnya yang sopan saat berbincang, serta suaranya yang lembut ... mustahil jika tak ada satu orang pun yang tak mengabaikan wanita elok seperti dirinya itu.

Tidak terhitung berapa banyak laki-laki yang ingin mencoba untuk tidur dengannya, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang berusaha secara mati-matian agar wanita cantik itu mau bercinta dengan mereka.

Namun sayang, sang primadona rupanya agak sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Ia–Hinata–menerapkan standar yang tinggi dalam memutuskan dengan siapa ia akan bercinta.

Selain masalah uang dan urusan wajah, ia pun turut menggunakan intuisinya untuk memutuskan siapa yang pantas menjadi partner tidurnya. Malah, terkadang, ia sama sekali tidak akan menghabiskan malamnya untuk bercinta jika tak ada orang yang dirasa pas menurut perasaannya. Paling-paling, ia akan menemani para lelaki itu untuk minum sampai pagi atau sekedar memberikan servis ciuman panas di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Ya, begitulah dia.

Dan dengan ini, sebuah stereotip telah berkembang dan melekat kuat di dalam dirinya, menjadikan ia seorang wanita yang amat terkenal di kalangan manusia-manusia malam di klub itu. Takashima Hinata ... adalah seorang _dehiru_ yang sempurna, namun sulit untuk digapai...

Kini sang primadona yang baru tiba di istananya itu tengah melepas _coat_ berwarna cokelat yang ia kenakan di perjalanan tadi ketika mata bulannya menangkap sesosok lelaki berambut merah acak-acakan yang tengah menyesap segelas minuman di meja bar. "Dia..." Detak jantungnya langsung berpacu dengan hebat, takut-takut lelaki _raven_ yang kemarin datang bersamanya ada di tempat ini juga sekarang. Ia lalu memutar manik putihnya itu ke segala penjuru ruangan, namun tak satu pun laki-laki berambut biru tua berwajah datar yang dapat ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Wanita itu lalu bernapas lega, walau tak menunjukkannya secara gamblang, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja bar, tempat laki-laki berambut merah itu duduk.

"Tidak bersama temanmu, Tuan?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu seraya mengambil kursi di sebelah lelaki tadi. Ia lalu melihat ada lima gelas yang sudah kosong berjejer di hadapan lelaki itu. '_Sudah banyak juga ia minum_,' batin wanita itu.

Lelaki yang tengah meneguk minumannya itu lalu menoleh sejenak ke arah wanita yang menyapanya tadi, lalu tersenyum miring dan menjawab, "Aku sendiri."

Si wanita mengangguk pelan. "Begitu..." ujarnya. "_Cocktail_ saja, Sai," katanya lagi, memesan segelas minuman kepada seorang _bartender_ yang dibalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan seulas senyuman.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang dengannya kemarin malam?" tanya lelaki ber-_tattoo_ itu.

Wanita beraoma lavender itu terdiam sejenak, tak tahu kalimat seperti apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Itu..."

"Segelas _cocktail_, Hinata." Dan suara halus dari si _bartender_ berhasil menyadarkan keterdiaman wanita tadi.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sai," katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil gelas tinggi itu dan langsung meneguk isinya sekali. "_Well_... Kemarin malam itu..."

"Hn?"

"Yah, kau tahu aku–"

"Lupakan," sela lelaki berambut merah tersebut lalu kembali meneguk minumannya. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu sekali. "_Are you free_?" tanyanya lagi sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang hampir kosong itu di atas meja.

Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, lalu tersenyum. "_I surely am_, Gaara."

Entah mengapa, ia langsung mengatakan 'ya' dengan mudahnya pada lelaki ini. Yah... Jika dipikir-pikir, Gaara adalah seorang _yakuza_ yang tampan. Ia sempurna. Uang? Tampang? Ia memiliki semua itu.

Dan Hinata ... ia tak menampik bahwa ia pun menginginkannya. Perasaannyalah yang berkata demikian.

"Heh, kau masih mengingat namaku rupanya," ujar lelaki itu sambil menyeringai.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja," jawab wanita itu tanpa memudarkan senyumannya sama sekali.

Lelaki bernama Gaara itu lalu mengambil beberapa helaian indigo milik wanita yang duduk dekat di sebelahnya, lalu mencium aroma harum yang keluar dari helaian itu. "Pekerjaanku sore tadi sangat membosankan dan membuatku ingin ... bercinta," katanya sambil mencium rambut Hinata yang ada di genggamannya sebelum akhirnya membiarkan helaian itu jatuh kembali dengan bebas. Pernyataan yang sangat frontal. Mungkin, efek dari lima gelas minuman yang ia habiskan tadi mulai bekerja.

Hinata masih tersenyum. Tipikal _yakuza_ Jepang sekali lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu ... bercinta sehabis bekerja. Itulah tanggapannya.

Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara. "...lalu?" godanya sambil bermain-main dengan kancing jaket yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"Kau ... apa bisa?" tanyanya lagi sambil turut mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Tercium bau alkohol yang cukup kuat saat lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya ketika berkata demikian.

"Mmm..." gumam Hinata pelan sambil menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada milik Gaara.

"...hn?"

"_Then,_ _why not_?" jawab Hinata pada akhirnya.

"_Cool_," balas Gaara sambil mengusap pipi kiri Hinata dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibir merah wanita itu pelan.

Hinata menyambut Gaara dengan senang, lalu turut membalas kecupan itu sambil menutup matanya pelan, merasakan tekstur dari bibir lelaki itu yang terbilang lembut untuk seorang _yakuza_ seperti dirinya. Ia lalu berpegangan pada bahu lelaki itu kala dirasanya sebuah tangan kekar menyusup ke dalam rambut panjangnya lalu menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"Mnn..." gumam wanita itu saat Gaara mulai melumat bibir atasnya secara perlahan. Hinata makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu lelaki itu karena tempat duduk mereka yang terpisah agak menyulitkannya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Gaara yang mengerti akan hal itu lalu memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata dengan gestur menyuruh wanita itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Masih mencium bibir Hinata lembut, lelaki berambut merah itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja bar yang ada di belakangnya saat si wanita sudah berhasil duduk di pangkuannya. Ia lalu menggunakan posisi ini untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah lelaki itu mulai bermain, menjilat garis bibir Hinata agar wanita itu mau membukakan mulutnya yang manis. "Nhh..." desah Hinata pelan saat lidah Gaara berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sial. Hinata pun tak ingin kalah darinya. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah seorang _professional kisser_.

"Mnhh..."

Kini ia menarik kerah jaket yang dikenakan Gaara dan mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka, membiarkan lidahnya beradu dengan milik lelaki itu. Mengabsen tiap deretan gigi pasangan masing-masing yang tersusun dengan rapi. Kedua alisnya mengkerut dalam, saking semangatnya ia dalam mencumbu lelaki itu.

Melakukan ciuman super panas di kursi bar yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan lampu disko yang sesekali terarah pada kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk nafsu itu... Kini dunia seakan milik mereka berdua, tak peduli jika beberapa pasang mata mulai tertarik akan aktivitas yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Satu tangan Gaara tetap berada di tengkuk Hinata dan tangan lainnya mulai turun ke punggungnya, kemudian ke bagian bawah, dan berhenti di paha mulus wanita itu, merasakan betapa indahnya lekuk tubuh seorang Hinata.

"Nghh," erang Hinata saat dirasa ciuman yang diberikan Gaara semakin berani. Lelaki itu tidak hanya mengecup, mencium, dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Hinata dengan ganas, namun juga mulai menghisap, bahkan menggigit bibir ranum wanita itu dengan gemas. "_Your lips are addictive..._" ucap Gaara di sela-sela ciumannya.

Dan Hinata ... makin panas. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa ciuman lelaki itu pun begitu memabukkan bagi dirinya. Ia pun lalu mulai melakukan apa yang Gaara lakukan pada bibirnya ... menghisap, memberi gigitan kecil, lalu menghisapnya lagi. Seperti bibir itu adalah sebuah zat adiktif yang semakin manis saat semakin dijelajahi. "Mmnhh..." Dan desahan itu makin terdengar dengan kentara.

Gaara lalu mengakhiri ciuman panas itu lalu berpindah ke leher harum Hinata yang telah membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi. Aroma lavender yang menguar jelas dari sana menggelitik indra penciuman lelaki itu sampai ke hasratnya. Ia kecup leher putih itu sebelum akhirnya menginvasi daerah tersebut seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada bibir Hinata. "G-Gaara.. Nghh," desahnya lagi sambil memindahkan tangannya ke surai merah lelaki itu dan meremasnya kala ia merasa nikmat atas apa yang Gaara lakukan padanya. Ia semakin mengangkat dagunya sambil menutup mata, ingin agar lelaki itu memberikan kepuasan lebih pada titik-titik sensitif di lehernya itu.

"Ahhn!" pekik Hinata saat Gaara menggigit kecil lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Hinata makin meremas rambut merah itu dengan kuat dan tanpa sadar ia membusungkan dadanya sehingga bagian tubuhnya yang begitu indah itu menempel dengan dagu milik Gaara. Pemilik iris _jade_ itu menyeringai tipis, lalu perlahan menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencicipi bagian tubuh si wanita itu yang dapat membuatnya makin bergairah seraya tangannya mulai menyingkap gaun mini yang dikenakan wanita itu. Ia mulai mengelus paha mulusnya secara perlahan, lalu semakin lama semakin masuk ke dalam dan...

"Engh. B-Bagaimana kalau kita p-pindah tempat, Gaara?" sela Hinata sebelum lelakinya ini bertindak lebih jauh, mengingat bahwa kursi bar bukanlah tempat yang cukup bagus untuk menyalurkan hasrat masing-masing. Ia lalu mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang Gaara yang semenjak tadi ia gunakan untuk menjadi tumpuan. Terlihat dadanya yang turun naik karena baru saja mengakhiri aktivitas tadi.

'Shit, she's right,' umpat Gaara dalam hati, lalu berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. "Salahkan mengapa kau begitu mempesona, Hinata," balas Gaara sambil kembali menyeringai tipis.

Wajah Hinata memerah, karena malu sekaligus karena panas atas kegiatan yang tadi mereka lakukan. "Sayangnya ... kau juga," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Heh. Jadi, di tempatmu atau di tempatku?"

"Aku punya tempat di sini," jawab Hinata. Ia lalu berusaha untuk turun dari pangkuan Gaara, kemudian merapikan gaunnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan itu.

Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum, menyentuh tangan Gaara agar mengikutinya, lalu berjalan di depan lelaki itu.

Mereka lalu segera menghilang dari tempat berbau alkohol itu yang kini mulai terlihat semakin ramai.

"Lelaki yang beruntung," gumam Sai si _bartender_, setelah melihat kepergian dua orang tadi.

* * *

_**[Bagian ini boleh dilewat.]**_

"_Fuck_," geram Gaara sambil mengerutkan alisnya ketika Hinata mulai melahap kebanggaannya itu dengan kuat. Wanita itu terlihat seperti seorang profesional dalam hal–uhm–_blowjob _ini, terbukti dengan Gaara yang harus menahan erangannya, walau beberapa kali deruan penuh nafsu itu keluar juga pada akhirnya.

Entah kapan Gaara dan Hinata menyadari bahwa pakaian mereka sudah terlepas dari tubuh mereka berdua, terdampar begitu saja di beberapa sudut ruangan yang minim penerangan itu. Mereka sudah terlanjur terbakar oleh tuntutan biologis mereka sehingga kini, mereka berdua nampak seperti bayi baru lahir; polos tanpa perlindungan sehelai benang pun.

"Mmhh.." Hinata terus melakukan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan desahannya karena ukuran milik Gaara yang terlalu besar untuk mulutnya. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengeluarkan setengah dari kejantanan milik lelaki itu, lalu memasukkannya lagi. Ia mengulangnya beberapa kali sambil menggesekkan dadanya yang terbilang besar itu pada kulit partner lelakinya. Tangan halus wanita itu pun kini tidak tinggal diam. Ia mulai bermain untuk meraba paha lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu, berusaha memberi rangsangan lebih agar mereka semakin bergairah.

"H-Hinata," geram laki-laki itu lagi, sambil menggapai wanita yang tengah memanjakan miliknya itu, lalu mendorong pelan kepala Hinata agar wanita cantik itu bisa memasukkan seluruh bagian dari kejantanannya.

"Ngh.." Hinata mengerutkan alisnya saat dirasa milik Gaara yang makin tegang itu kian menerobos lebih dalam, bahkan sampai tenggorokannya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia merasakan kedutan pada milik lelaki itu, dan dengan sigap, ia menghisap benda tersebut makin dalam, dan semakin dalam ... hingga akhirnya lelaki bersuari merah itu mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Enghh.." Gaara kembali mengerang sambil meremas rambut Hinata dengan kuat.

_Heaven on Earth?_

Napas Gaara sedikit memburu, namun wajahnya terkesan tenang, merasakan kenikmatan yang telah diberikan Hinata di bawah sana.

Hinata lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya setelah menelan habis cairan hangat yang keluar dari kejantanan Gaara tadi, namun membiarkan beberapa tetes mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya itu. "Uhmm," gumamnya ambigu dengan wajah merah dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan saat membersihkan sisa cairan Gaara yang menetes ke dagunya. Perbuatan wanita itu terlihat sangat sensual dan membuat siapa pun makin bergairah dibuatnya.

Dan benar saja, kini kejantanan lelaki itu nampak terlihat kembali berdiri. "_Nice try_, Hinata," puji Gaara sambil berusaha untuk duduk dan bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur.

Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil berdiri secara perlahan, lalu berjalan ke arah meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur, tempat mereka melakukan kegiatan awal tadi. Ia lalu menarik laci meja tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua dari dalamnya.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kukira semua pelacur di sini sudah tak memedulikan pengaman," ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk kotak yang tengah Hinata pegang.

Wanita beriris bulan itu tersenyum sambil membuka kotak tersebut, lalu mengambil sebuah benda yang kelihatannya terbuat dari karet, lalu melempar kotak yang sudah kosong itu ke sembarang arah. "Jangan menyamaratakan segala sesuatu, Gaara," kata Hinata santai, masih tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. "Kau tahu? Di zaman Edo dulu, ada perempuan yang disebut _courtesan_," tutur Hinata, memulai penjelasannya sambil merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hn?" Gaara kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mereka menjajakan tubuh mereka," Hinata yang makin mendekat ke arah Gaara, lalu duduk di atas paha lelaki itu. Gaara membenarkan posisinya, membiarkan Hinata melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Mereka diinginkan, sangat didambakan untuk dijadikan seorang istri," lanjutnya lagi sambil menggenggam milik Gaara yang sekarang sudah kembali menengang dengan sempurna itu, lalu mulai menyarungkan alat pengaman tadi pada miliknya. "Namun sayang ... mereka sulit untuk ditemui. Mereka sulit untuk digapai," tutur Hinata sambil menatap iris _jade_ lelaki itu, lalu kembali tersenyum.

Setelah alat itu terpasang dengan sempurna, Hinata lalu menempatkan posisi tubuhnya di atas tubuh Gaara secara perlahan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga lelaki itu. "_And a courtesan is so different from a bitch_," bisiknya.

"Oh..." Gaara lalu mengelus helaian indogo Hinata dengan lembut lalu menyentuh dagu wanita tersebut dengan tangannya yang lain agar wajah cantik wanita itu bertemu dengan wajahnya. "_I don't care anyway_," katanya dan dengan segera, ia kembali melahap bibir menggoda milik Hinata dengan rakus.

Dan pergumulan yang sebenarnya pun kini dimulai.

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

Seorang lelaki berwajah _stoic_ dengan rambut biru gelapnya yang mencuat itu nampak tengah serius menatap layar ponselnya. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai bermain di atas _touchscreen_ guna mengetikkan rangkaian pesan yang hendak ia kirimkan ke seseorang. Ia lalu berhenti sejenak dan meletakkan ponselnya itu di atas meja. Kini tangannya secara perlahan mengambil sebuah cangkir putih berisi kopi Rusia lalu ia mendekatkan cangkir tersebut ke mulutnya dan menyesap rasa kopi panas itu pada akhirnya.

Pagi yang diawali dengan secangkir kopi mahal? Tak buruk juga.

Mungkin.

Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar kedai kopi 24 jam tempat ia berada sekarang. Kedai kopi itu berdindingkan kaca sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah melihat suasana di luar. _Onyx_-nya yang tajam itu kini mengamati orang-orang yang sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka; berhilir mudik ke sana kemari, berkendaraan, bercakap-cakap, dan sebagainya. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu kembali mengambil ponselnya itu dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. Entah apa yang tengah ia tulis. Ekspresinya tak terbaca karena wajahnya yang benar-benar datar.

Sesaat kemudian, ia menyentuh perintah '_send_' di layar ponselnya itu dan pesan pun terkirim.

Ia menghela napas sambil memasukkan ponselnya itu ke dalam saku jasnya. Tadi itu merupakan pilihan yang sulit; antara mengirimkan pesan tersebut atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tetap mengirimkan pesan itu sesuai rencananya sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Padahal dulu aku begitu menyukaimu," gumamnya pelan yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya secara perlahan lalu meletakkan uang sebesar dua ribu _yen_ di atas meja. "Siapa sangka bahwa akan sangat mudah untuk menemukanmu lagi," lanjutnya lagi seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan santai dan pergi meninggalkan kedai kopi itu.

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

Gadis cantik berambut indigo itu mengerang pelan, lalu mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang berat. Iris bulannya kini terlihat dengan jelas kala ia berhasil membuka mata. Ia lalu menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan ke sebelah kanannya, namun tak menemukan seorang pun tengah tidur bersamanya. '_Apa dia sudah pergi?_' pikirnya.

Ia lalu mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kala ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar tempat ia berada sekarang. Dengan selimut seadanya yang membalut tubuh polosnya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci itu.

"A-ah, Sai," ujarnya ketika pintu telah terbuka. Wanita itu lalu tersenyum.

"Jaketmu, Hinata," ujar pria berkulit pucat itu sambil memberikan wanita bernama Hinata itu sebuah _coat_ cokelat.

"Astaga. Terima kasih ya, Sai," ujarnya sambil mengambil _coat_ yang lelaki itu berikan padanya. "Sudah tutup, ya?" tanya Hinata lagi, sekedar berbasa-basi dengan lelaki ramah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan pagi," jawab lelaki itu lagi sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku harus segera pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga, Hinata," saran Sai ramah, lalu membungkukkan badannya sebentar saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Ah, iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sai," balas Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya sesaat untuk membalas bungkukkan Sai, lalu kembali menutup pintu setelah lelaki itu pergi. Ia lalu kembali berjalan ke arah tempat tidur ketika manik bulannya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah kartu berwarna _silver_ dan secarik kertas berisikan beberapa deret angka yang tiba-tiba berada di atas meja. Seingatnya benda-benda itu tidak ada di sini semalam.

"Ini..." Belum sempat Hinata memikirkan kartu apa itu, ia lalu dikejutkan dengan sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk di ponsel yang berada dalam _coat_-nya itu. Hinata lalu kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka notifikasi pesan tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat ada 12 notifikasi yang dikirim oleh orang yang sama dan dengan format yang sama pula. Hinata lalu mengerutkan dahinya sekilas, lalu mulai membaca pesan tersebut.

_**From : Temari-san**_

_**Subject : Undangan**_

_**Message : Hinata, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan malam di rumahku malam ini. Aku jemput kau di apartemen jam 6 sore ya. Ah, iya! Dan aku tidak menerima kata tidak! Hihihi**_

"Uh. S-Sai benar... Sepertinya aku pun harus segera pulang sekarang," gumamnya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bingung setelah membaca pesan singkat tadi.

.

.

It's Fadeless

.

.

Jika bukan karena kakaknya yang mengancam bahwa ia tak akan mau membantunya lagi untuk mengurusi masalah kriminal, Gaara tidak akan mau menginap di kediaman Sabaku sekarang. Bukannya ia manja atau pun takut, namun Gaara hanya tidak mau repot-repot melakukan negosiasi dan menjalani proses hukum dengan kepolisian jika tak ada Temari yang membantu. Mempunyai kakak seorang polisi wanita ketika kau bekerja menjadi seorang _yakuza_ benar-benar menguntungkan, bukan? Dan Gaara tak akan menyia-nyiakan begitu saja keuntungan ini.

Yah ... bagaimana pun juga, hal tersebut menguntungkan sekaligus merepotkan. Merepotkan jika kakakmu itu pandai mengancam dan bermain dengan kata-kata. Oleh karena itu, di sinilah ia sekarang. Di kediaman Sabaku yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya semasa kecil. Di ruang tidurnya yang tak mengalami perubahan berarti semenjak ia tinggalkan berbulan-bulan lalu. Namun bukan berarti ia tak pernah kembali ke sini semenjak ia bekerja pada Orochimaru. Ia sesekali datang kemari jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak, seperti ketika ayahnya ingin berbicara padanya atau ketika Temari memaksanya untuk menginap seperti sekarang ini.

Berbicara soal menginap, tentu saja Temari tidak memaksa adik tercintanya itu untuk menuruti kemauannya tanpa alasan. Wanita berambut pirang itu berkata bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang istimewa bagi mereka, khususnya bagi Gaara. Ia akan mengajak seseorang yang spesial untuk makan malam di kediaman Sabaku. Seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat Gaara senang bukan kepalang.

"_Tch_. Temari brengsek," umpat lelaki berambut merah itu saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Kata yang sangat tidak pantas untuk diucapkan oleh seorang adik kepada kakaknya, apalagi kata-kata tersebut merupakan kata yang pertama kali diucapkan saat bangun tidur. _It's no a big deal _juga sih, toh Temari tidak akan mendengarnya.

Tadi pagi, ketika ia terbangun di kamar sebuah klub setelah pergumulan panasnya semalam, ia langsung mendapat panggilan masuk bertubi-tubi dari kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat datang ke kediaman Sabaku. Padahal saat itu masih jam empat dini hari. Sial, bukan? Yah, mau tidak mau, Gaara harus segera pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan sebuah kartu debet beserta nomor sandinya sebagai bayaran bagi si wanita berambut indigo yang masih tertidur dengan lelap itu. Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak. Kehilangan satu kartu debet tak berarti apa-apa bagi _yakuza_ elit seperti dirinya.

Panggilan sial dini hari dari kakaknya itulah yang membuat Gaara kembali tertidur setelah sampai di kediaman Sabaku. Efek alkohol semalam masih membuat kepalanya sakit. Untung saja ia tidak mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas saat mengendarai mobilnya dari klub menuju kediaman Sabaku waktu pagi-pagi buta tadi. Tepat jam enam pagi, ia tiba di rumah keluarganya dan segera melesat ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, lalu kembali tidur tanpa ingin diganggu.

Jadi ... maklum saja jika Gaara berkata _"Tch. Temari brengsek"_ saat bangun dari tidurnya tadi, bukan?

Lagi-lagi, lelaki beriris _jade_ itu teringat kelakuan Temari tercintanya itu yang sering berbuat sesuka hati. Meneleponnya pagi-pagi dan... Ah, sebentar. Telepon? Itu berarti ... ponsel?

Nah, Gaara belum mengecek ponselnya lagi sejak pagi. Kemudian ia secara sigap mencari-cari ponselnya yang mungkin terletak tidak jauh dari bantal tidurnya.

Dan ... ketemu.

Gaara lalu mengerutkan alis imajinernya saat menatap waktu di layar ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore kurang. _Well_, gara-gara penyakit insomnianya, ia jadi gemar sekali tidur di pagi hingga sore hari. Jadi, ia sudah tidak lagi kaget jika mendapati dirinya terbangun di sore hari seperti ini.

Matanya lalu menangkap beberapa notifikasi pesan di layar ponselnya dan dengan penasaran, ia membuka notifikasi pesan tersebut satu demi satu.

_**From : Hidan - 15:44**_

_**From : Unknown - 12:00**_

_**From : Hidan - 11:50**_

_**From : Temari - 10:02**_

_**From : Uchiha - 9:04 (picture received)**_

_**From : Uchiha - 9:00**_

_**From : Temari - 7:56**_

"Sasuke?" ujarnya tanpa sadar. Lelaki yang memiliki _tattoo_ kanji 'ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya itu mengabaikan beberapa pesan dari Temari dan Hidan, lalu segera membuka pesan pertama yang berasal dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum miring kala membaca pesan tersebut.

_**From : Uchiha**_

_**Subject : -**_

_**Message : Lakukan apa saja untuk membuat gadis ini menderita. Aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku. Fotonya akan kukirimkan. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya.**_

"Pekerjaan baru, eh?" ujarnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu membuka pesan kedua dari Sasuke yang berisikan gambar seorang gadis berambut indigo yang...

_**BRAK!**_

"Apa-apaan kau?! Sudah hampir jam lima dan kau masih berbaring di tempat tidur?!" teriak seorang wanita muda pada Gaara setelah ia membuka pintu kamar lelaki itu dengan paksa. Gaara bahkan belum sempat mengidentifikasi wajah si gadis yang dikirimkan Sasuke tadi.

"_Tch_. Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" balas lelaki itu, merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran kakaknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Hei, aku kan sudah bilang kalau kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial malam ini. Kau kenapa belum bersiap-siap juga?!"

"Aku baru bangun."

Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut merah itu sukses memunculkan empat buah siku-siku di dahi si wanita tadi. "Aku tidak peduli. Cepat mandi!" perintahnya. "Dan kenakanlah pakaian yang pantas," tambahnya lagi sambil berjalan ke arah Gaara lalu merampas ponselnya secara paksa. "Sekarang!"

"Temari!" seru Sabaku bungsu itu, hendak mengambil kembali ponselnya yang telah dengan tidak elitnya direbut oleh kakaknya itu.

Wanita bernama Temari itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan menyembunyikan ponsel adiknya itu di belakang punggungnya. "Tidak sebelum kau beranjak ke kamar mandi. Cepatlah. Aku harus menjemput tamu kita jam enam," jelasnya dengan tegas.

"_Fuck you_," umpat Gaara kesal, lalu dengan terpaksa ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya sambil mengacak helaian merahnya dengan kasar.

"_Good boy_," ujar Temari senang. "Ingatlah, makan malam jam tujuh, dan aku tak ingin kau merusak segalanya," lanjutnya lagi ketika Gaara sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sedetik kemuadian, terdengar seruan malas dari dalam sana, "_Yes, Miss_."

Sabaku Temari lalu terkekeh pelan menyaksikan tingkah laku adiknya yang terkesan lucu di matanya itu. Benar-benar seorang bocah kecil nakal yang sulit diatur. Ia lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur Gaara, hendak meletakkan ponselnya itu di sebelah bantal, namun tak sengaja ia melihat foto seorang wanita yang terpampang di layar ponsel adiknya itu. Wanita berkuncir dua itu lalu mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Ini kan ... foto Hinata? Eh? Uchiha yang mengirimnya?" ujarnya pelan yang langsung disusul dengan seringai tipisnya. "Jadi kau sudah bertemu Hinata? Dan rivalmu seorang Uchiha, hm?" lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan suara yang pelan. Ia lalu mengembangkan senyum anehnya, membayangkan adik tercintanya itu tengah mengalami cinta segitiga antara dirinya, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sayang sekali. Jika kalian sudah bertemu, maka pertemuan malam ini bukan lagi sebuah kejutan dong," ujarnya sambil menghela napas. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan baik yang tdak diharapkan. Itu pikirnya.

Setelah selesai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, Temari lalu meletakkan ponsel adiknya itu di dekat bantal dan segera berdiri dari tempat tidur Gaara.

"_Otouto_, aku akan menjemputnya dulu. Ingat pesanku tadi!" teriaknya pada Gaara yang sedang mandi itu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Gaara yang hanya dibalas dengan bunyi dari _shower_ yang terdengar semakin deras.

* * *

Jarum pendek yang terlihat di jam dinding yang ada di ruang makan keluarga Sabaku itu hampir mendekati angka 7 sedangkan jarum panjangnya telah sampai di angka 11. Hidangan pembuka ala Eropa itu pun sudah tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja makan.

Gaara memainkan garpu berwarna perak yang terletak di atas meja tersebut dengan malas, sambil sesekali mendecih pelan karena harus berpenampilan formal seperti sekarang.

"Berhentilah menggerutu. Kau terlihat seperti kurcaci bernama Grumpy yang ada di film Snow White, _Otouto_," ujar seorang lelaki dengan wajah penuh _tattoo_ yang duduk di hadapan Gaara dengan meja makan yang membatasi mereka.

"_Tch_. Kau sama saja dengan Temari," kata Gaara kesal.

"Sudahlah. Turuti saja apa yang ia mau. Tak usah banyak komentar," lanjut lelaki itu lagi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia berusia beberapa tahun di atas Gaara.

"Apa katamu sajalah, Kankuro," jawab Gaara sambil memutar manik _jade_-nya dengan malas.

"Anak ini..."

"Selamat malam semuanyaaaaa!" seru seorang perempuan dari arah ruang tamu, menginterupsi percakapan dua lelaki di meja makan tadi. "Apa kami datang terlambat?" tanyanya lagi setelah sampai di ruang makan.

"Nyaris terlambat," kata Gaara datar. Ia lalu menatap kakak perempuannya itu itu dengan malas, lalu menangkap sesosok wanita lain berambut indigo yang ada di belakang punggung kakaknya itu. _Jade_-nya melebar.

"_Otouto_, kau ini. Ah iya, kejutan!" seru wanita Sabaku bernama Temari itu dengan senang sambil menarik lengan wanita yang dibawanya. "Eh, T-Temari-_san_..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey! Mengapa kalian hanya diam?" protes Temari dengan kesal. "Baiklah, duduk saja dulu. Hinata, kau bisa duduk di sebelah adikku," kata Temari sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang tepat berada di sebelah Gaara. "Dan seperti biasa, aku di sebelahmu, Kankuro," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum ke arah lelaki bernama Kankuro itu dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

Namun... Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Hinata tak sedikit pun bergerak, masih bergeming dari posisi berdirinya sekarang, mengabaikan saran Temari yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Semuanya nampak bingung ... dan diam, sampai suara Temari kembali terdengar di udara. "Kalian kenapa, sih? Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya. Hinata, kau duduklah."

"U-uhm..."

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

**AN**

Pheeeew. Akhirnya! /apa Well, aku gak tau harus ngomong apa buat chapter ini. Semoga gak mengecewakan, ya. :') Oh iya, Temari nya kuncir dua ya, kayak yang di The Last. Astaga dia cantik bangettttt. Hehehe

TERIMA KASIH untuk:

**Orzz**, **widyakim**, **Cahya Uchiha**, **avrillita97**, **Uchiha Hien**, **anitaindah777**, **JoA Park**, **sushimakipark**, **Eigar alinafiah**, **napas** (oke :D), **Guest** (maaf, semoga yang ini lebih baik :)), **SoS** (sudah ^^), **Guest** (sudah! :)), eri (hehe, terimakasih.. kehidupan di RL memang menyita waktu banyak. Maaf ya TwT), **Katsumi** (semoga terjawab ;) hehe), **keiKo-buu89**, **kamiyaa** (makasih!), **SSasuke 23**, **Ayzhar** (makasih ya reviewnya.. Makasih juga udah nyempatin kontak lewat Twitter hehe. Ntar keluarga Hinata mungkin bakal dijelasin di chapter2 depan dan semoga chapter ini menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, oke? ^^), **Sabaku no Hinata** (wew, I'm not senpai.. makasih reviewnya ^^), ** riyavirgo92**, **Mell Hinaga Kuran**, **chan** (iya, Mikoto emang ooc di sini. Maaf ya, hehe :'( ini lanjut :)), **HinaHimeLovers8**, **Uchiha Ryuuki**, dan **semua silent readers**. Seperti biasa, yang login dibalas lewat PM. :3

...juga untuk semua yang udah fav/follow It's Fadeless, _**I really love you!**_

Oh iya... Ada satu pengumuman nih. :3 #gapenting Karena beberapa readers minta SasuHina, jadi saya akan buat fic lain dengan pairing SasuHinaGaa rate M (lagi) #plak di mana pairing utamanya nanti SasuHina. Fic itu dibuat sebagai permintaan maafku karena gak bisa mengabulkan keinginan reader-tachi buat bikin pairing akhir SasuHina di It's Fadeless. Konsepnya udah ada, prolognya juga udah setengah jadi, tapi fic tersebut rencananya akan dipublish bulan Desember mendatang, soalnya aku mau ujian dulu. Doakan aku ya :')

Saa... Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou! Soalnya kalo bukan karena kalian yang baca, fic ini gak akan ada artinya.

Read n Review onegaishimasu. :')

Regards,

Aurecchi

.

.

**X-tra AN** (gak terlalu penting buat dibaca)

Reader-tachi harus tau (ya gak harus juga sih) kalau aku _**bener-bener suka banget sekali**_ sama Hinata. Bahkan aku mau nikahin dia kalau aku jadi cowok. -_- Dan kemaren aku nemu fic yang Hinata-nya b*tch banget. Aku sakit hati lho bacanya. Aku buat X-tra AN ini karena aku juga ngebuat Hinata berperan sebagai "wanita malam" di sini, tapi aku tetep ngehargain dia dan sebisa mungkin gak bikin dia jadi wanita yang dideskripsikan di fic 'itu'. Ya udah sih, itu aja. Tiap orang punya caranya masing2 buat menyalurkan rasa benci atau suka mereka terhadap sutu chara. Atau tiap orang punya caranya masing2 buat bikin sensasi? Saa, who knows?


End file.
